


Bad Boy

by Cassiopeia5493



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, MCU, Marvel, captain america movies, the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky has tattoos instead of the meatl arm, F/M, and an MMA fighter, but he is equally hot, who's into shady shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 13:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassiopeia5493/pseuds/Cassiopeia5493
Summary: Bucky is your hot neighbor and he looks like everything your parents always told you to avoid.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure about this one, just let me know what you think.

Your neighbor.  
Your neighbor was a problem. He looked like the kind of man your parents always told you to stay away from. Tall, dark, handsome, stormy blue eyes. Truly a wall of a man and he had tattoos, so many of them. Covering his left arm. Trouble, your mom would say.

The first time you slammed, quite literally, into him you were going inside and he was leaving the building. Too busy with the huge stack of photography books in your hands, you didn't see him until it was too late and you had already slammed several heavy books against his chest, all of them toppling to the ground. On your eagerness to apologize you did not register who you had bumped into until you both were crouching and picking up the books.  
"Oh, my God" Your voice came out rushed and your cheeks were heating up "I'm so sorry! Sorry! Didn't see you co..."  
"Hey, doll" When you look up you're met with those stormy blue eyes and, damn, if your face does not get even hotter "'S ok, doll... Calm down, I shoulda been paying more attention at where I was going. You ok there?"  
You struggle to find your voice for a moment and he smirks, Trouble, smirks and you swear you have never met anyone as dangerous as him "I... Yeah. I'm ok. Sorry" When you scramble to get up, your hands decide is a good moment to betray you and you drop your books again "God damn it!" You mumble under your breath and hear him chuckle "What the fuck??!"   
"Ok, sweetheart... Why don't you lemme carry this books to your door?" He smiles and you just nod "What floor?"   
"Third" You say sheepishly and bite your lip "Thanks"  
"'S nothin" There he was with the smirk, but this time is even worse because he licks lips "My ma would smack me up the head if I let a young lady struggle like this"   
Oh, God. He's not just pretty fucking terribly good looking, he's charming too.  
You surprise yourself when a small giggle leaves your lips and then he's getting up, books secured on his right arm and offering you his left hand. You take it and he pulls you up, as if you weight nothing "Lead the way, Princess"  
You know you should be annoyed at his liberal use of pet names, who the fuck does he think he is to call you 'doll' or 'sweet heart' or 'princess'. But you're not.

When you arrive to your door he smiles again and this time you smile back, turning to open the door and leaving your bag and keys on the table beside the door. Then when you're going to take the books from him he speaks.  
"By the way, I'm your neighbor from across the hall" You bite your lip and his eyes go to your lips "Just in case you need help with more books"  
"Nice to meet you" You smile and tuck a strand of hair behind your ear "Thank you"  
He hands the books back "I'd love to stay and bump some more books, but I have somewhere to be" He smirks for the third time and turns around.

Fuck. That's the only thing you can think about.

You don't know his name, so you decide to call him Trouble. At least in your head. You've ran into him several times after that first one, when he's on his way to the gym, when he comes back from the gym, sweaty, and try as you might you can't stop staring. You hope he doesn't notice the lingering looks you send his way.

When you hear the knock on your door you run to it and open it without looking who might be. You think is your best friend in one of her impromptu visits. Is him, Trouble, and he is shirtless wearing black sweatpants slung so low on his hips that the band of his underwear is visible. Not that you're wearing much yourself, just an oversized sweater and thick knee highs. You notice there are bruises and scrapes scattered over his torso, a small cut on his lower lip and the urge to soothe it with your tongue overcomes you for a minute.  
"Hey, doll" A boyish smirk comes over his face as you try to remember how to breath.  
"Wha... What happened?" Your voice falters when you process his whole appearance "Are you ok?"  
The smirk is still plastered on his face "I'm perfect" There's a mischievous light in his eyes "If I had known you were going to be this concerned I'd would've come earlier"  
"Is not funny" You start to close your door but he stops you.  
"Sorry, doll!" He's got his hands up in a placating way "'S a little funny, tho"  
"Ha-ha" You roll your eyes "What do you want?"  
"I'm out of coffee" A bashful smile appears on his face "Was wonderin' if you had a little you could gave me?"  
You gesture for him to come in and guide him to your kitchen after you close the door.

You reach for the highest cupboard and feel his hand on your hip, his body leaning over yours and see him getting the coffee before you do.  
"Sorry, doll" Is his left hand and it tightens a little on your hip and the sharp intake of breath you do "But that sweater is not covering much and if you reach for that cupboard is gonna cover even less"  
"So you're what? Taking care of my modesty?" You say as he steps back and you turn around to look at him.  
"Yeah" He smirks again "I mean, if you want me to see your ass I'm not gonna say no, just thought you should make the decision of letting me see it first"  
Your face turns hot at his words and you feel a mild annoyance at his cocksure attitude.  
You take the coffee from his hands and start the machine. When the coffee is ready you take two mugs and give one to him.  
"So... What happened?" You're tasting the waters to see if he tells you something.  
"Nothing important, doll face" You watch as he takes a swig of coffee and then speaks again "You should see the other guy"   
You arch your eyebrow "He's worse than you?"  
"Not much... He's a friend, didn't want to fuck him up too bad" He releases an amused chuckle at your shocked expression "Girls love his face"  
"They don't love yours?" The question is out of your mouth before you can stop it.  
"No. They like my tattoos" You bite your lip at his remark.  
You can't suppress your curiosity, as much as you try "What do you do?"  
"I'm an MMA fighter" He laughs at the sheer amazement in your face.  
"Are you fucking serious?" You think he kind of has the type, but you can't help but be surprised.  
"No, I'm being dead serious"   
"Can I go see you? I'd love to take pictures of something like that" There you go saying things without thinking.  
"See, Angel... Is kinda underground, so not really the place where a good girl like you should be seen" He's standing really close to you right now, so close that he extends his hand and tucks a strand of hair behind your ear. And your cheeks go hot again, both at his words and his actions "But you could go see me train" Now he's whispering in your ear and as much as the rational part of your brain screams at you because he means trouble, there's an impulsive part of you telling you to take him on in his offer.  
"Sure... Can I take my cam with me?" You bite your lip, looking up at him.  
He nods "Yes. You could ask me for my life savings and then bite your lip like that and I'd give them to you" He leans down again to whisper in your ear "I'm James, by the way"  
You tell him your name and after that he leaves, your brain running a hundred miles and hour when you realize that he's probably in one of the multiple illegal fighting rings. And you were going to see him train. You had to be going crazy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James takes you home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

You're effectively going crazy. You open the door the moment he knocks and you just know he is doing it on purpose, wearing all black gym clothes and then you notice the two helmets in his hands.  
"You have no problem in riding a bike, do you?" The tone of James' voice is taunting, teasing.  
"You know, James? I might not be involved on an illegal fighting ring, but I sure have life experiences" On a move you did not saw coming, James puts his hand over your mouth and a wide smile on his lips.  
"No one needs to know that, princess" He winks at you and hands you a helmet.  
Once you're out of the building and on the motorcycle, he places his left hand firmly on your leg, squeezing a little "You ready, doll?"  
"Yeah" You register his hand in your leg and a warm, tingly feeling takes hold on your belly.  
James bike is big and powerful, just like him, painted in matte black and with leather sits.

Once James starts training you pull your camera out and start taking pictures, if your first encounters with him had you thinking he was dangerous, now you know he us lethal. The way his body moves, dodging blows and kicks and giving them in response is enthralling. There's a sheen of sweat covering him and you start to think that maybe he has something against shirts, because he is shirtless again, but so is he friend. He turns to look at you more than once and winks, and you take more than one picture when he does. The small part of your brain that speaks with your mother's voice is telling you shouldn't be attracted to him but seeing him like this only makes the pull stronger and knowing your mother would never approve only makes you want it more.   
By the time you're half into his training session you've got more than enough pictures, so you put your camera away and decide to watch him, really watch him. You end up having to bite your lip to keep from groaning out loud, but your cheeks are flaming and he is not looking at you with a cheeky expression anymore, is more like hunger. Almost as if he is just waiting for the training to end to just pounce on you and ravish you.

After finishing he jumps out of the ring and walks over to you, covered in sweat and you bite your lip again. He pulls it out from between your teeth and leans in "Doll, you're gonna draw blood if you keep biting your lip like that" You drag your front teeth over the pad of his thumb and he groans "I have to shower, fuck"  
When James comes out he walks straight to you and grabs your face in his hands, crashing his lips to yours. The kiss is hard and frantic, tongues tangling and teeth biting on each other's lips. You moan and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in your mouth, you fist his shirt and his left arm goes around your waist, hauling you to a standing position.  
"We should get going" James' voice sounds strained and gruff and when you squirm a little in his grasp you can feel his dick, half hard in his sweatpants. You kiss him again, just as hungry as before and he grunts low in his throat. When James breaks the kiss his voice is rough and low.  
"Doll..." He grabs a handful of your ass "If you keep doing that I'm gonna throw you in that ring and fuck your brains out"  
You nip at his chin and his grasp on your ass tightens "Maybe is what I've been thinking about all day"  
"C'mon... Do you want to give these guys a show? Really." You're kissing his jaw and James is breathing deeply.  
"Ok, ok? Let's go" You grab your jacket and bag, along with your helmet and head out of the gym.

You're in front of his door and he snatches the helmet out of your hands and pulls you in by the wrist, closing the door and pushing you against it.  
"I've been wantin' to have you all for myself since you slammed against me that day" James whispers in your ear hotly and you feel his hands gripping your waist.  
"James" You stand on the balls of your feet and kiss him softly "You're the kind of guy my mom always told me to stay away from"  
"What she doesn't know won't hurt her, doll" He winks at you and you feel your insides melt. Kissing you again, James pushes your legs open and slots his thigh between them, one of his hands goes behind your neck and the other to your hip, his teeth dragging over your lower lip. He pushes his thigh higher between your legs, flush against your covered pussy and you moan at the pressure, you feel his smirk against your lips. You start moving your hips against his thigh, James contracts the muscle and you whine "Fuck, princess... I could hear you make those sounds all day"

James starts to pull your t-shirt over your head and you lift your arms so he can get it off of you. You pull down the zipper of his hoodie and find he's not wearing anything under it, then he picks you up and starts walking inside the apartment, until he throws you softly on his bed, you land with a soft thump! And James is on you again. Big, strong hands skim up your bare legs, until they reach the hem of your shorts you bite your lip and he smirks and swats the back of your thigh playfully, a startled yelp leaves your lips and you grab his arms, pulling him on top of you.

He lets some of his weight fall on top of you, his hips rocking against your cunt and you can feel him completely hard and with your feet you start pushing his sweatpants down his legs, he chuckles "Someone's eager"  
"Shut up already and fuck me" You say and he looks surprised for a moment at your snarky response, unbuttoning your shorts and tugging them down your legs, leaving you only wearing your underwear and bra. James kisses your neck and scatters marks over it, going down your chest and biting the top of your breasts, he winks at you when you hiss at the slight sting his teeth cause.

Pushing up on your elbows you see him smirk from between your legs, long fingers pushing your panties aside, James kisses your pelvic bone softly, then kisses the inner side of your thighs then sucks a mark on it and you moan his name, his answer to that is lick a tick stripe from your entrance to your clit and you throw your head back "Oh, fuck!" He starts sucking and licking your clit and one of his fingers enters you slowly, your hand goes to his hair and you pull, making him groan and the vibration runs through your body, your body arching off the mattress when you come suddenly. James kisses his way up your body, glistening lips smiling down at you.  
"Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" You cover your face with your free hand, your other still tangled in his hair "C'mon... Let me see you" He chuckles and kisses your neck, biting your earlobe "You can't go all shy on me now"

You pull your hand from your face and kiss him again, tasting yourself on his lips and whimpering when he starts to rock his hips against your bare core, sensitive from your previous orgasm.  
"James... You're too dressed" You start pushing his sweatpants down his legs again, mouthing at his neck and smiling when you can finally wrap your hand around his length and that earns you a growl, he kicks his sweatpants off and you scrape your teeth along his jaw.

James grips his dick in his hand and starts pushing inside of you, making you realize how thick he really is. He enters you slowly, giving you time to adjust and kissing you deeply. 

"I'm gonna have my way with you, doll face" A soft giggle scapes you and he smirks "You gonna let me, baby?" His hands on your waist make you giggle again "What" Thrust "Are" Thrust "You" Thrust "Laughing" Thrust "About?" Thrust. Moans of his name leave your lips with every word he says.  
"I-It... Of fuck! Tickles!" You giggle again when his hands run up the sides of your body, his thumbs swiping over your nipples and you whisper his name, he grabs your wrists and pins them above your head.  
"I asked you if you're letting me have my way with you?" He's moving again, but now he's going slow, so slow is frustrating. And you groan "So?"  
"Yeah, yes... Please!" There it is that damn smirk, so cocky, you tighten your inner walls and a broken moan leaves his lips, is such a beautiful sound you want to hear it again and again. His free hand lifts your leg and puts it around his waist, reaching even deeper inside of you.  
"Oh, my... Fuck!" You throw your head back and his hand goes to you breast, squeezing just enough so it hurts a little but, also, sends bolts of pleasure through your body.  
"This pussy" The way he looks at you is intense and his movements are just a tad git harder than before "Feels so perfect" Suddenly James pulls out and he flips you over, you find yourself on your stomach, his strong hands lift your hips, a tiny yelp scapes you when he impales you again, his body draped over your back, teeth leaving small bites in the back of your neck.

You push back against him, trying to get him to move "Fuck... Move! I need you to move!"  
"Whatever you want, doll" His voice sounds strained and gruff and it sends shivers down your spine, your pussy spasming around his shaft "So tight" He starts moving and one of his hands makes its way between your legs, two of his long fingers circling your clit and making a string of curses leave your mouth. He spanks your ass once "And this ass? This fucking ass" He does it again "Been wantin' to get my hands on it"  
You're close, so, so close "James I'm close... Please" He groans and grabs two handfuls of your ass, parting your cheeks and looking down at where your bodies connect, your hand takes over on your clit, his cock twitching inside you. You touch your clit in tight circles, moaning his name every time his hips snap against your ass.  
Your orgasm hits you hard, coating the inside of your thighs with a new wave of wetness, your walls grip his cock and James growls in your ear, biting your shoulder when he comes, right after you, hips thrusting sloppily and riding bot of your highs.

James body is covering yours, but he is careful of not crushing you with his weight, his lips leaving kisses all over your shoulder and back "Sweetheart... That was something else"  
Your soft laugh shakes your body and makes your walls tighten around his softening dick, he moans in your ear, you nod and feel him roll to the side, slipping out of you "Let me... Get my breath back" You turn around and open your eyes, snuggling closer to him you start to kiss his neck, your hand caressing his chest and your lips following a trail after them, down his body.  
He had thrown his forearm over his eyes, but lifted it and narrowed his eyes at you "What are you doing?"   
"What do you think I'm doing?" You keep kissing down his abs, winking at him.  
"Doll, I'd love that but let me recover first" You giggle again.  
"And here I thought all that stamina in the ring translated into bed" You bite his abs and he contracts them.  
"You're doubting me?" He raises an eyebrow and you raise one back "You're in for it now, princess"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, things can get ugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some smut at the beggining.

James and you spend the whole night and the next day together, he refuses to let you get more than one of his t-shirts on "You're gonna be out of it real soon, anyway" He'd say with a smirk on his face and hunger in his eyes.

And that was how you ended up dry humping on his couch, your bare pussy against his sweatpants clad erection, his hands guiding your hips, your face in the crook of his neck, soft pants and whines leaving your lips "Oh, my God"   
"You're gonna come like this, baby?" You moan again and he tightens his grip on your hips, head cast down looking at the wet patch you're leaving on his sweatpants, you grab a fistful of his hair and tug hard, earning a groan from him "You sure you wanna play that way, princess?"  
You don't answer verbally, instead opt for tugging at his hair again and James grips your hips harder, pressing you against his hard on and restricting your movements.  
"James" It comes out as a needy whine, while you try to keep moving your hips.  
"Play nice, kitten" He smirks.  
You tug his hair harder "I don't wanna fucking play nice. I want to cum and you're not letting me"  
James chuckles in your ear, keeping you still "I guess my kitten's got claws, then" His lips go to your neck, kissing over the bruises he left scattered there "What you gonna do, baby? Scratch me?" His tone is taunting, his warm hands moving from your hips to your ass, pressing your cunt against his covered length harder.  
A whimper comes out of your mouth and you move one hand to his shoulder to steady yourself.  
"Ah, doll?" You feel his fingers on your perineum and jump a little, startled "You gonna scratch me and mark me up?" His finger dips inside your pussy and you cry out, your walls fluttering around his finger. You start moving your hips, fucking yourself on his finger.

Then, there was a knock on the door. You groan and try to move away from him, but James doesn't let you "There's someone at the door" You say breathlessly, your hips still moving.  
"Just keep quiet, babe" He bites your collarbone "They'll go away"  
The knocks are there again accompanied by a male voice "C'mon Buck! I know you're there! Open up!"  
"Steve go away!" He hollers from beneath you and you giggle.  
"Barnes open the door!" Steve is banging on the door and you try to move again, but James circles his left arm around your waist and keeps fucking you with his finger, you claw at his shoulders.  
"Go open the door" Your hand goes to his head again and tug at his hair "Play nice"  
"I don't wanna fucking play nice" He moves his fingers faster inside of you, curling them just right and hitting your g spot "I wanna keep you here squirming on..."  
"OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR, BUCKY!" Steve shouts from outside and you flinch.  
"GO THE FUCK AWAY, STEVE" James is still keeping you on top of him "I'M FUCKING BUSY"   
"Bucky this is serious, open the door" Steve bangs on it again and James lets you go.  
"I have to see what he wants, doll" He squeezes your ass when you get up "I'll make it up to you, sweetheart. Go to my room I don't want that Punk to see what's mine"  
You arch your eyebrow and he smirks, then Steve knocks the door again and he pushes you softly towards the direction of his room.

You make your way to his room and look through his drawers until you find a pair of boxers you can wear, their muffled voices travel towards you and you listen distractedly.  
"This places stinks of sex" You can hear Steve's annoyance in his voice.  
"Told you I was busy, punk" You can almost imagine James' satisfied smirk.  
"This is serious, Buck" There's a sigh, you can't really tell from whom.  
"When is it not?" James' voice sounds exasperated now.  
"They're back" There's a shuffle of movement "That gang your father was part of are back, they've stablished a rival fighting ring. There's already a guy in the hospital. We need to do something"  
"No, we don't need to do anything Steve. It cost enough to get away from that people. I'm not going back, one thing is what we do, but what they do? It kills people and I very much like my life"   
"You don't understand Bucky" Another sigh "They're destroying the other fighting rings and taking the fighters. That's how that guy ended up in the hospital. He didn't want to join"  
"We just have to keep a low profile, Steve"   
"You're not listening" Steve sounds pleading "Bucky, Fury wants you there tomorrow first thing in the morning"  
"Ok, Steve. I'll be there" You hear how the door opens "You'll see is nothing"

After hearing all that your brain is reeling, this sounded dangerous.  
James came into the room and grabbed you, hugging you and kissing your neck.  
"What's happening?" You asked.  
"'S probably nothin' doll" Another kiss to your neck "Steve tends to exaggerate a little"  
"That didn't sound like nothing" You squirm out of his grasp and cross your arms.  
"Doll... I don't really know what is happening, ok?" He sits on the bed with his legs spread and pulls you between them "I wouldn't drag into it, I promise. That's part of why I don't want you to watch my fight. Sometimes things can get ugly. I understand if you don't want this to go any further"  
"Is not that!" You said quickly "I just... Don't want you to get hurt"  
"I won't sweetheart" He places a kiss on your forehead "I promise"


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little bit rocky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in here. I'll see if I can get some in the next part. Hope y'all enjoy it!

"Wait... James, I have to go" You say, trying to squirm out of his grasp.  
"You have to go?" He only tightens his arms around your waist, you're clutching your clothes against your chest and wearing one of his t-shirts, that's when you hear someone scoff in your direction.  
"Sorry, Mr. Johnson" You turn around and see the old man looking at both of you with disgust in his face and then he starts walking again "I have work and school, tomorrow. I'm not staying with you"  
"C'mon, doll" He nibbles at your earlobe and smirks against your neck "Stay"  
"No" You giggle when he nuzzles against your neck "James"  
"Ok, ok. Go" When you turn around towards your own door he grabs your arm and pulls you back just enough to whisper in your ear "But I'm dicking you down tomorrow, real good"  
You snort and take a short run towards your door.

The next couple of days were busy both for you and James. He was rarely in his apartment anymore, and when he arrived you had already went to sleep, work and school taking a toll on your energy. When you, finally, came across him you were heading to a photography exhibition you had to write a paper about and he was only getting inside his apartment.

"Hey doll" He sounded tired and stressed, had dark circles under his eye "Going out?"  
"James" You were slightly annoyed that he hadn't put a little more effort on seeing you, you lived across the hall from each other after all "Yeah, to this exhibit I have to attend. Wanted to ask you to come with me, but I was wondering if you still lived there"  
"Doll, that's not fair" A soft sigh escapes his mouth "I had a lot to deal with this past days"  
You take a deep breath and register his whole appearance, the dark circles under his eyes, his furrowed brow, how he seems to be clenching his jaw subconsciously "I'm sorry" You say and try to smile at him "I just... Never mind. Can we talk about this later? I don't want to be late"  
"Of course" He smiles, but it doesn't reach his eyes "You look beautiful, by the way" James takes a step towards you and kisses your forehead, then moves to the side so you can get on your way.

The exhibit comes and goes without much fuzz, that doesn't mean your day goes the same way. When you get back to your apartment you can hear muffled shouting inside of James' apartment and you start to get nervous when you hear a loud crash and have half a mind to knock on his door, but it bursts open and you see how James is throwing a man with dark hair, dark eyes and an unpleasant expression on his face out of it.

You gasp and James whips his head towards you, sort of a warning look on his eyes. You want to ask what is happening but something tells you is not the time. You doubt he'll ever tell you what this is all about. So you fumble with your keys and open your door, making your way towards your room and changing your clothes, trying to make time before you go to James' place and start asking questions.

James opens the door and you see the gash on his cheek, wincing slightly.  
"What is happening?" You ask in a serious tone.  
"'S nothin' serious doll" He moves to the side and you enter the apartment, seeing the source of the crash, his coffee table lays in the floor, destroyed "You've nothing to be worried about"  
"This" You move your hand around as to signal your surroundings "Doesn't look like nothing. Have you seen your face? Look at your living room, for fucks sake"  
"I know" James looks at you apologetically and forces a smile "Is not... The less you know the better"  
"Look, James" You take a steady breath "I like you, a lot. But I can't just trust you blindly and find you throwing a guy out of your apartment, your living room trashed and not ask questions"  
"I'm sorry, doll" He sighs and his shoulders fall "I just don't want you to get involved this"  
"I'm not... I'm not trying to get involved in whatever this is" He flops on the couch and you stand in front of him "I just want you to trust me and let me decide for myself if I should be worried about you or not"   
"Ok" James takes a deep steading breath and pulls you into his lap "My dad... He used to be member of this gang and I grew up involved in all that. That's how and why I... Learned to fight. I didn't have much options. And now some of them are back, that man is one of them"  
"What do they want from you?" You ask cautiously.  
"They want me to join them again" You can feel how he tenses under you.  
"Do you want to do that?" Fear laces your voice when you ask, not sure what might come out of his mouth.  
"No" He tightens his grip on you "It took me long enough to get out the first time. I don't want to get back into that" His head falls on your shoulder "What I do with Steve and Fury, is not the same. We don't send people to the hospital, we don't go around threatening people into joining us"  
"Look... This is not very reassuring" You say half jokingly half seriously "But, at least, now I have an idea. I know you're a big boy, hell, you're probably the biggest boy I know and I know you can take care of yourself. But you don't have to deal with this alone, ok?"  
"Ok, doll" You feel him smile against your shoulder "Am I the biggest boy you know?"  
"James!" Your tone is scolding, but there's a smile on your face "C'mon... Let's get those cuts cleaned up"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James gets a little wild in bed.

"You do realize you should be the one sitting, right?" You say while softly dabbing the gash on his cheek, James' hands wandering on your thighs.  
"Doll, you're tiny" He hisses "It'd be too uncomfortable if I was sitting there"  
You slap his arm playfully "You could sit on the toilet lid"  
"I promise I'm not gonna faint, sweetheart" You roll you eyes "You know you didn't answer my question"  
"What question?" You're focused on cleaning his wounds.  
"Am I the biggest boy you know?" You see how that cocky smirk of his takes over his face and you blush.  
"Could you be serious for a second?" Your fake scolding tone was betrayed by the shy smile playing on your lips.  
"I'm being serious, baby girl" His hands squeezed your thighs "Am I the biggest boy you know?"  
"How many 6'5" guys you think I've come across in my whole life?" You ask, smiling.  
"I don't know doll... You were the one who said I was the biggest boy you've ever met" He smirked and grabbed your hips, pulling you to the edge of the bathroom counter "So...Am I?"  
"Yes, you are. And you're just as annoying as you're big"

James grabs your wrists and places your hands on top of the counter, his lips ghosting over yours as he speaks again "That was not what you were saying when I was fucking you into the mattress, doll"  
You try to close the distance between the two of you but James pulls away, leaving you only chasing after his lips, a smirk forming in his lips "James" You hiss at him, trying to sound menacing.  
"How bad you want it doll?" His voice now sounds low, husky a slight dominant edge to it. You ignore his question and try to kiss him again, but he just stays out of your reach, one of his hands grabbing your jaw and making you look at him "Answer me. How bad you want it?"  
You bite your lip and move your free hand to tug at his long tresses, defiant, smirking when he growls, the hand holding your jaw tangles in your hair tugging in warning, you giggle. Is what you do, he tries to take control and you try to push back, make it a little hard for him.

James scoops you up and carries you out of the bathroom, walking to his room and throwing you on the bed, climbing on top of you, his voice low and husky "You're not going to answer me, princess?"  
"Make me" The words are out and you see how a devious expression takes over James' face.  
"Yeah? That what you want?" He cups your clothed pussy and you moan "I'm gonna make you scream so loud Mr. Johnson is gonna move out"  
He starts pushing your pajama shorts, along with your underwear, down your legs and throws them haphazardly across the room, you cry out when he spanks your pussy his name leaving your mouth on a high pitched wail. You get your oversized sweater off of your body and find yourself bare beneath James, you start to push his sweatpants down his legs, using your hands and feet, eager for him to inside you as soon as possible.

"You're a desperate little thing, don't you baby?" You keep pushing his pants down until he kicks them off, then start pulling him on top of you again.  
"I want to see if You're really gonna make scream that hard" You feel the hard sting of teeth on your shoulder and you whine.  
You watch as James fists his length and lines up with your dripping core, entering you in one fast movement, giving you a few seconds to adjust to his girth.  
He starts ramming into you relentlessly, high pitched cries of his name escaping your lips and groans leaving his.   
The headboard slams against the wall, joining the sounds filling the room.   
"Oh, fuck!" You scream and James smirks down at you, thrusting harder and spanking your pussy once more, you throw your head back overwhelmed by the pleasure/pain it brings you.

Then, James wraps his left hand loosely around your neck, applying just a slight pressure, the sensations start running high throughout your body.  
"James" You moan "I'm... Fuck! Gonna come, please!"  
"Come baby" He growls "Give it to me"  
Your orgasm crashes over you and you scream James' name, squirming under him as he empties himself inside of you, letting his head fall in the crook of your neck panting as he thrusts a few more times into you.

"Where did that come from?" You ask breathlessly, giggling softly.  
"Sorry" James sounds apologetic "Sometimes I get to carried away"  
"I don't mind. I like it when you let go like that" You turn your head and kiss his temple softly "But you're crushing me and I'd like to take a shower"  
He chuckles softly and rolls to the side "Sorry, doll"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y'all bought your tickets for the angst train, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me.

James' head was buried in the crook of your neck, his left arm draped over your waist and his leg over yours. It was amusing, you should be the one sleeping all over him, but it was the other way around and you loved it. When James was asleep all the worries about his questionable life style and his past went away or so you thought.

He turned around muffled words tumbling from his lips and you sat up immediately, knowing something was wrong. His muttering got frantic and he started to move his face from side to side. You propped yourself on his thigh, whispering softly in his ear "Hey, James... It's ok, you're with me. Wake up" His eyes shot open and you flinched back a little, he looked a little disoriented at first but then he stares at you and starts to calm down.  
"Hey, doll... Sorry I woke you up" He drags a hand over his face.  
"It's ok" Shrugging you pull him up until he's sitting, with you still straddling his thigh "what were you dreaming about?"  
"Nothing" He says too fast for it to be true, and James knows "I.. Just... Dreaming about things that happened a long time ago"  
"You want to talk about it?" The question comes out filled with hesitation.  
"Not really" A long, heavy sigh comes out of James and he drags his left hand over his face again "But, umm... You're still here, so.... I guess I'll have to talk about it at some point"  
"What do you mean I'm still here?" You tilt your head to the side and James wraps his arms around your waist, his face buried in your neck "You don't have to do it if you don't wanna, is ok"  
"Back then... When I was still with my dad's gang?" His voice was coming out low and doubtful "I... They used to mark us every time we loosed a fight. That's why I got the tattoos so I didn't have to see those marks" James tightens his arms around your waist, his face buried in the crook of your neck "The big star? I couldn't cover that one"  
You caress his hair, unable to say anything. There's nothing you can really say that will make it better. Nothing and you know it. So you just hold him, caressing his hair and kissing his temple.

"It wasn't your fault, James" It comes out as a passionate whisper, your voice breaking "What other thing could you do?" 

"Why are you still here?" The question startles you. James sounds so vulnerable that it makes you want to cry "You're a good girl, you shouldn't be getting involved with me"  
You clear your throat "I... You know what? You've been completely honest with me. Sure, I had to push for you to tell me some things... But you didn't lie" You pull back from the hug and grasp his left hand, tracing the lines of his tattoo with the tip of your finger "That's more than what I can say of any other guy I've around"  
James takes your face in his hands and kisses you softly. Is the softest kiss he's ever given you and you sigh into it, relaxing in his arms.  
"Doll... I don't want to involve you in this" You know what he's going to say but you don't want to hear it.  
"You know James... I'm a big girl. I can make my own decisions" You know that should be the end of it, but you is not "Besides, you haven't even let Steve see me after that time at the gym"  
"I want to keep you safe" You decide to distract him, so you bite his cheek playfully.  
"Well... I wouldn't mess with your girl" You feel his lips in your neck "Hell, I wouldn't even mess with Steve and he can defend himself"  
He laughs and pulls you into his arms again "I know I should... Keep my distance, but I don't want to" James kisses your neck, muttering against your skin "I want you here"  
A shiver runs down your body "I want to be here" His hands are starting to go down' from your waist to your hips to your ass, naked, under his t-shirt "The way I see it, distancing yourself from me wouldn't do anything. If they knew about me, and wanted to get to you using me, they'd do it anyway"  
"Can you repeat that every time I start trying to push you away" His hands are now under the your t-shirt, going up your sides and stopping just under your breasts "Please?"  
"Yeah" You practically moan "I'm not letting you do that. I like you too much"


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow is a creep.

The two blocks between the bus stop and your building had never felt so long in the short months you had been living there, your mind kept screaming at you about how you should have called James so he could come walk with you back to the building. That was one part of your brain. The other part kept telling you you were just being paranoid and you were letting the stories James told you about the gang his father used to be in get to your head.

It was probably nothing, but you still couldn't shake the feeling of being watched, almost as if someone was waiting for you, about to pounce out of nowhere and do something to you. So to calm your nerves somehow you take your keys out and start walking just a little bit faster, just to see if that voice screaming about danger in your head shuts up.

The man comes out of the alley and you have no chance of dodging him, seeing yourself forced to stop on your tracks in front of him. It was the same man James had thrown out of his apartment a couple of weeks ago.

"Hey sweetheart" His voice low and grave sends a shiver down your spine and makes you want to cross the street and run on the opposite direction "You're Barnes cute, little neighbor, ain't ya?"  
You clear your throat before you speak "Sorry, who?" Your voice sounds firmer than you feel, you feign not knowing who he's talking about.  
"You know, long hair, tattoos, lives across the hall from you?" The man smiles and is awful, it feels threatening.  
You take a step back "Oh, yes. I didn't knew that was his last name" You swallow hard because something tells you this man knows you're lying "I-I think I should head home, anyway"  
"Are you sure you don't know him that well, sweetheart?" He asks again "I'm Brock, by the way"   
"Nice to meet you" The sentence comes out tightly and you're desperately raking your brain for a way out "But I really need to get home"  
"You know honey... You should stay away from him, it would be really sad if something happened to you because you were mingling with the wrong people" He takes a step towards you.  
"I'll take into account, Brock" You side step him and start walking without looking behind you, almost running the last meters to the entry of the building.

You knock on James' door and the moment he opens the door he knows something's wrong, he ushers you inside and you're surprised to find Steve there, you rarely saw him in Bucky's place.  
"Th-The man you kicked out of here the other day" Your voice falters a little and Bucky takes you to the sofa and sits you down.  
"Doll... Breathe" He takes your face in his hands "What happened?"  
"I-I was walking from the bus stop and he came out of an alley and he asked about you... Said that I should stay away from you because he would be really sad if something happened to be because I was involved with you"  
"Remember I told you I was not going to let anything happens to you?" James question has a hint of desperation in it.  
"Bucky, we need to do something about this" Steve pipes up and you look at him.  
"I meant it doll" He kisses your forehead and then looks at Steve "Oh, I'm gonna do something. I'm gonna fucking kill him"  
"Buck" Steve tries to sound placating.  
"Steve" James stares at him, then takes a deep breathe "Why can't they just leave me be? I didn't ask for any of that. I don't want any of it. I don't want them near her"  
"I know, Bucky. Maybe..." Steve trails of and then looks at you "Maybe you should go out of the city for a while?"  
You scoff "I'm not doing that"  
"Doll... Just while we solve this" Bucky pleads with you and you shake your head.  
"I'm... I'm not gonna do that. I have a life here and I'm not going to leave everything just because of that Brock guy"  
"He's dangerous, doll... Please?" You fix him with a look that doesn't leave any room for discussion.  
"Me leaving is not gonna solve anything so I'm not gonna do that, and that is my decision"  
"Can we at least teach you some self defense moves?" The question comes from Steve, he sounds worried.  
"If that'll help you feel better" You shrug.  
James gets up from in front of you and, when he comes back, brings a metal bat with him and gives it to you. You quirk and eyebrow at him and he smirks.  
"Keep it close. Specially if I'm not around" Bucky smiles softly and you giggle, nodding your head.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rumlow is back and creepier than ever.

Bucky pulls you to sit on his lap and smiles when you hear Sam wolf whistling at the two of you from the other side of the gym. You two had gotten there in his bike, the small gathering in full swing when you had arrived, most of the people being friendly with you.

You exchanged pleasantries and small talk with every person Bucky introduced you to, a protective arm around your shoulders, he would whisper in your ear and smile when you'd ask about an specific person.

You two had agreed with keeping a low profile, even more so after your encounter with Rumlow, but if had been able to recognize you after seeing you one time you reached the conclusion that all the hiding was pointless. That was how you had ended in the party they had organized in the small gym, the same gym James had taken you that first day.   
"I'll go get a new drink... You want something?" You ask James, smiling when he kisses your cheek.  
"No, I'm good"   
"Be back in a minute" Getting up you turn your head and wink at him.

The drinks table has variety of alcoholic and non alcoholic beverages and you go for what you've been drinking all night vodka and cranberry juice, with a little of lemon. Turning around you come face to face with a blonde, tall woman who looks every bit the Victoria's Secret, a smile that doesn't reach her eyes on her face.

"So you're James new girl" Her tone is mocking and you laugh.  
"You could say that, yes. And you are?" You smile and try to keep things civil.  
"Just an old friend, a very good one, if you know what I mean" Her smirk and her comment land heavy on you.  
"Oh... My guess is you're not anymore, because he doesn't really mention you?" You shrug and make to move away but she talks again and you roll your eyes.  
She laughs and tilts her head "He probably doesn't talk about us to avoid hurting you, it was pretty intense"  
"Well, honey... Maybe you should get over it" You turn back around and smile sweetly "But I'll let you know, he does get intense" This time you do turn around and don't pay her any more attention.

James meets you in the middle of the room, a smirk on his face "What did she wanted?"  
"Brag about being your 'really close friend, if you know what I mean'?" You take a swig of your drink and talk again "It was stupid and unnecessary, if you ask me"  
You push on your tip toes and kiss him, smiling into the kiss.

Suddenly the whole room goes silent and you part, turning around and finding a group of men, Rumlow at the front, walking into the gym. You swallow hard when you see him, the memory of your last encounter still fresh in your mind.  
You take James' hand and squeeze, he throws his left arm over your shoulder protectively "Don't worry, doll. I'm right here"

Rumlow walks straight to you and takes a lock of your hair between his fingers "Here you are, sweetie... Didn't you say you had no idea who he was?"  
James moves forward, shielding you from him "C'mon Brock... She has nothing to do with this"  
"That's for me to decide and she's here, that means she has something to do with this. Wouldn't you say, sweetheart?"  
"What do you want?" Bucky's question comes out in a menacing tone.  
"You know what we want. You have to come back with us, if you do we're gonna be more than happy to leave your friends and that sweet plaything you found alone, James" The smile Rumlow throws at you is chilling "It would be real sad if something happened to a girl that pretty"   
"I'll kill ya if you touch her" You grab James' arm and pull him backwards, trying to stop him from jumping over Rumlow.  
"Aren't you two adorable?" He takes a step forward and puts a hand on James' chest "I'll give you some time to think about it, but... You should come back, for her. Let's do something, a fight you and my best man if you win I'll leave you alone, if my man wins you join us back and I keep her"  
You tug on his arm harder, fully aware that this is not the moment to settle this by fists, and whisper "C'mon James, you're smarter than that. Please" You dig your nails in his arm and he turns around, the question clear in his eyes. You nod. He takes a deep breath, calming down and nods.  
"I'll do it. But I don't want you anywhere near her" You can feel how the rage swirls just under the surface of James behavior.  
Rumlow laughs and nods "I knew you were a smart boy. Your daddy wasn't wrong" He turns around and says "I'll contact you for the details"


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and James prepare for the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, I know it's been over a year since I updated this one. But I did promise I would finish it and I will.

Once you walk into James’ apartment you slam the door behind you and cross your arms in front of you “What the fuck is wrong with you? Why did you accept that?” The questions are out of your mouth as you look at him with anger clearly written on your face.  
“Babe… It was the only option” He says as he steps closer to you and extends his hand to caress your shoulder, you scoff and step back.  
“The only option? How’s… Using me as bait even an option?” You hiss at James and he sighs.  
“There were too many things that could go wrong… At least this way we have a few days that he’ll leave you alone”  
“How are you sure about that? You can’t know that!” You stay standing in front of him with your arms crossed, the anger dissolving fast into fear for you and him “How do you know that?”  
“He needs people to think that if they do what he wants they’ll be safe” James explains “So he won’t do anything before the fight. I’ll keep you safe, Doll. I promise” He takes another step and wraps his arms around you, kissing the top of your head and caressing your face with his left hand “He won’t do anything to you, me and Steve can even show you some self defense moves if that makes you feel better?”  
You look up into his eyes and smile “Really?”  
“Yes… As much as I’d love to, I can’t be with you every minute, so is better if you know how to defend yourself, ok?” He says and caresses your face again “Besides, you don’t have to follow the rules, so you fight dirty” Bucky adds with a wink and you giggle.  
“Wouldn’t you love that?” You sass and Bucky lifts an eyebrow.  
“Now don’t go getting cocky on me, sweetheart” He says and swats your ass playfully, leaning down and kissing your lips, then saying against them “I’d hate to have to remind you who’s in charge here”  
You laugh and shake your head “Yeah… I know just how much you’d hate that”

The next few days go by in a rush of running from classes and work to the gym. Bucky, Steve and even Sam coming together to teach you a flash course in self defense, keeping in mind the night of the fight approaches and whether Bucky wins or loses they know, and you do too, that you will need them. Something tells you Brock isn’t going to just drop the subject.

The day of the fight arrives and you’re a nervous wreck, you decide to skip class and go directly into work, thankful you have a couple of free days coming up. There’s a knock on your door and you walk to open it, finding Bucky on the other side, a smile on his face that falters when he sees you “What’s wrong, Doll?”  
“I’m scared, Buck” You admit and watch him as he steps inside, closing the door and pulling you to him.  
“Is ok, sweetheart” His lips brush over yours “I’m going to win. And I’m going to keep you safe” Bucky kisses your lips a second time “I promise” You nod and rest your head on his chest, then let him guide you to the sofa and pull you on his lap, nuzzling your cheek “Do you want something to eat? I’ll order something”  
You nod “Chinese sounds fine” He takes his phone out and asks for the food, then focuses on you again.  
“Relax, baby… We’ll be fine” He says and caresses your arms “When the fight is over I’ll let you patch me up and won’t even hiss at the sting, ok?” He says and chuckles.  
You laugh and wrap your arms around his neck “Really, big boy? Not even one little wince?” You tease.  
“Not even” He says and laughs, kissing your lips and holding you to him, his eyes softening as he smiles “You’re beautiful, babe”  
You blush and look down “Shut up, Buck… I won’t forget what you said” You wink and Bucky swats your ass, laughing.

The food arrives and you two eat in comfortable silence, Bucky smiles at you every once in while, when you are done you help him clean up and he heads back to his apartment to get changed.  
You take a shower and change into jeans, a t-shirt, your leather jacket and boots. Bucky knocks on your door and you grab your bag, heading down with him.  
You both climb on his bike and Bucky starts it, driving towards the gym, you can feel his hand on your knee softly periodically, as he tries to soothe your nerves. You get to the gym and Bucky parks, helps you down and walks inside, going straight into the dressing room, you follow behind him, never letting go of his hand, his thumb drawing soothing circles on your own. You two stop and Bucky turns towards you, a soft smile on his lips.  
“Doll, do you trust me?” He asks.  
You nod “Of course I do” You say smiling and kiss his lips “I trust you’ll win. I trust you’ll keep me safe. And you, Steve and Sam are pretty good teachers” You add with a smile.  
James chuckles, kisses your hands “You really wanna stay here while I get ready?”   
“Yeah… I wanna head out there with you, when the fight is about to start”   
He pulls you to him and kisses your lips hard, his hands wandering from your waist to your ass and Bucky gives a firm squeeze, making you squeak “You’re mine doll… And I’m yours. And Rumlow is not gonna change that fact”


End file.
